


Blanket Cold

by Azlinne



Series: Continued Starters [2]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jack, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Mark, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: This is another continuation from my 'Promos and Story Starts' work that people wanted me to continue.Going to be upfront with you, It's a story about Mark going into heat while at PAX, Also going to ruin your will to read this by saying I'm at this moment not intending to be putting smut in this. It's rated teen just for the sear awkwardness that comes with an Omega being in heat.A special thank you to DiamondWinters for helping me out with editing and smoothing out my writing in this!





	1. Guess I'm Deep in the Closet

It had all started during PAX, Mark had been fine right up until a sudden dizzy spell over took him and he collapsed on stage. He didn't remember what had happened next but when he came to he was resting on a couch in the creators area, he felt tired, momentarily confused as to what had happened before it all clicked and he let out a loud groan. He made himself get up and find an organiser, it wasn't something he wanted to do but he needed to back out of PAX, the red haired male knew what was coming and as much as he didn't want to he needed to play the too sick-to-continue card now while he was in a sound state of mind.

The convention director didn't want to let him go, but with the fact that Mark had already fainted on stage she didn't really have any grounds to keep him and reluctantly said she would sort everything out and if he was feeling up for anything later to message her and she would make it work. Mark nodded in agreement, thanking her before heading out. He had a routine for this, go buy water and food, get extra blankets and pillows, as well as lastly make sure no one disturbs him for the next 3 days. Mark made sure everything was safely in his hotel room before heading back down to the lobby to ensure he could keep his room an extra two days, then it was right back up to change flights....

Once everything was settled all Mark had left to do was relax and make himself a proper nest. It was strange how so much things just came second nature to him now after so long, if seventeen year old Mark was told he would be hording blankets in a giant nest in a hotel closet, he would probably laugh, after all who does that? The answer probably would have shocked younger Mark as well, an Omega getting ready for a heat...

_Modern medicine had classified Alphas and Omegas as a secondary gender, they are something not very common anymore, they were at one point a dominant European trait but over the years it had become a heavily diluted strain of DNA that was rarely passed on. Mark had been what was considered a late bloomer, someone who had started presenting their Omega traits rather late in life. He missed a lot of the stereo typing that came with growing up with a secondary gender but when it had hit he hated that suddenly he needed a new doctor. A doctor who was there to make sure all these organs he didn't know he had were working right, that his hormone levels were normal, and that he was not getting stressed out by things in his environment. His first doctor had insisted on telling his mother that he shouldn't be doing certain things, or that he needed to start being taught how to care for a house because that was most likely going to be all he would do in the future, they didn't stay his doctor for long..._

He didn't know why it hadn't crossed his mind that people would probably be worried about him but as he heard a knock on his door he realised what his routine had not planned for, friends. He had to scramble out of his warm nest, shutting the closest door before doing a quick room check to make sure his room didn't look different or questioning before peeking out the door.  
"Hey, Guys." He greeted with a weak smile.

The group of males gave him a worried look as Mark leaned against the wall not really inviting them in. He hoped Bob and Wade would understand in a heartbeat if he used their old code word, it was more of a problem when it came to Felix and Jack. Would they let it rest and leave him be if he said he was sick or would they try and stay to help him? Mark would like to think in a normal setting, he would be able to think clearly and rationally but where he stood now he couldn't handle the smallest ounce of stress and just caved, dropping everything on his American friends and retreating. 

"I'm having a blanket cold, highly contagious! Ask Bob and Wade, Bye!" He slammed the door, sinking down against it he forced himself to breath.

Once he had gotten passed the eventual shock that came with being an Omega, Mark found for the most part he didn't really mind it too much, he had already been a fan of cooking and cleaning and not many people really knew what an Omega was so even the blatant stereotyping didn't effect him much as it could have. No one batted and eye when he applied to collage for engineering and no one else with a second gender gave him a second glance the second he started to build up muscle, it made things easier that way, but 'normal' people were still hard to deal with when things like little quirks Mark had showed through or a heat came up. 

Bob and Wade paled when the door slammed shut, how could they not have clued in sooner. Quickly they ushered Jack and Felix away knowing they were both moments away from trying to kick down Mark’s door to try and take care of him. 

"We will explain once we get back to our room." They stammered out trying to think. 

Should they tell them upfront because of how close they were or did they lie because what if it wasn't their place to tell? Once they were all seated the two Americans looked at one another silently searching for what they should say, it had been years since they had to actually say anything about Mark’s 'Blanket cold' and as such didn't really feel comfortable trying to go down that root. 

"Do you remember it? Cause like I don't, I'm thinking we just tell them the truth?" Wade said making sure him and Bob really were on the same page. When the other nodded he took a breath. "So uhhh... have you guys ever heard of anything called a 'Second Gender'?"

They didn't know what they expected when they said that but it sure as hell had not been Felix bursting out laughing. "So what is he in like a rut or something?" he asked with a grin there was a clear bit of joking in there.

"Something like that." Bob answered slowly "It's good you at least know a little of it that makes things a lot easier, Jack what about you? Any idea what we are talking about?" 

The Irishman nodded back easily before popping a hole in what Felix had guessed "Ruts don't make people faint on stage after being seemingly fine moments before. So, if your trying to tell us Mark has second gender that would mean he'd have to be, well an Omega.... Going into a heat...In a hotel...Alone." The more Jack added the more he hoped that really wasn't the case but judging by the others discomfort that was indeed what was happening. 

"Omegas are like the girlish ones right?" The blue haired male piped up, "I don't really know that much, Mariza’s dad is an Alpha, so I know a bit, but like I haven't actually had a sit down conversation about it all."

"They're more like home makers." Jack piped up again seeming to know quite a bit on the whole thing. "They can have children regardless of original gender, and are generally in more stay at home fields of work as they need to take more breaks throughout a year and are more prone to stressing out....I uhh.. My sister and I both presented in my family so I learnt a lot about Omegas from her and she learnt a lot about Alphas from me.... Are you sure Marks going to be ok alone? This isn't really a familiar area for him, and if he really is an Omega going into a heat any form of stress isn't really good for him. It could lead to some really bad things."

\------------------------------------------------------

_Mark had been given special books on how to go about heats, he remembered ignoring them for the first month after he had found out what Omegas were. Things had been hard for him there was so much going on in his life that he didn't even know. He had started a heat and found himself crying on the bathroom floor emotions running high, skin feeling both way too cold yet burned with everything he brushed again. It had been a torturous first experience to find yourself unable to even move without your entire body screaming at you for something you didn't want to even think about. But his family did all they could to make it less unpleasant, setting up all the things the young male had ignored trying to make him feel better. Mark had always tried to be careful after that, he knew what it was like to not be ready and he never wanted to feel that way again. There was another knock on Marks door as the red haired male found himself once again scrambling to make sure everything seemed normal before peeking out the entrance._

"Mark, I know you want to be alone, but I'm worried about you." Jack blurted out quickly as he placed his hand between the doors edge, "Please let me come in." 

The omega didn't know what to say at first but soon found himself moving to let Jack slowly walked in. Jack had thought the American would put up at least a small protest but that didn't seem to be the case, he didn't look scared or anxious, just tired. 

"Lets go sit down okay?" He coxed the other over to the still nicely made bed. "Do you trust me?" Jack asked softly trying to keep his voice more leveled then he had at the door, "I know I can help you, but I need you to have faith in me... Trust me... I promise you'll be safe." 

Marks eyes held a confused look, still trying to determined what exactly the Irishman meant. When he let him in he had thought Jack still believed he was sick, now he wasn't so sure, "I don't think you can help me Jack...I lied, I don't have a cold." Mark sighed he needed to clarify this now before Jack tried coming back again tomorrow and give him food. 

Jack rolled his eyes, "I know that you silly, and I'm telling you I can help.... Look Mark I'll be honest with you I'm an Alpha and as one looking after an Omega is just something I'm really good at." He could see Mark physically tense up at that and quickly continued, "I mean like I will be able to tell what you need most! ...Look I get it, things get really awkward when someones in a heat or a rut but, I've been around this type of situation a lot. I just want to make sure your safe and comfortable while your in a new place."

"...And you're not going to try and bone me?" Mark sounded as if he was half trying to make a joke, yet it was clearly a worry both had, heats were technically supposed to be so mates could have children but, it was rather common knowledge that Alphas had a terrible reputation for seeking out Omegas to breed, then leave. 

"Mark, you're my best friend I'd never do that to you..." Jack wanted to say more but he could sense a dull scent of unease in the air, Marks heat was getting closer every moment that passed and to Jack’s knowledge he had no comfortable place set up yet, "you're starting to give off a scent... We should work on building you a nest and then we can talk more." he gave a soft smile as he stood up, he really did just want to make sure Mark was going to be okay. 

The omega though stayed seated cheeks dusting pink as he glanced away, "I have a nest... It's in the closet." 

Jack ushered Mark back into the safety of his nest after that, sitting himself closely next to him, running his hand through the other’s hair trying to sooth any worries Mark had. The Omega tried to be considerate, to determine if letting Jack stay would be a good idea, but the second the other’s hand touched him he just melted. Any stress he had from trying to figure things out was gone and Mark found himself agreeing to trust the Alpha. He shifted over to snuggle in closer against Jack. Eyes closing, he let out a sigh.

"I trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to DiamondWinters for helping me out with editing and smoothing out my writing in this!


	2. Well Damn, You Smell Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scents, smells and pheromones oh my! 
> 
> What do you do when your best friend starts smelling like the best things ever?

Jack waited for Mark to be comfortably asleep before sorting things out on his own. He had already decided that he needed to be here for Mark till he was feeling himself again but that also meant pulling out of PAX as the Omega had, and changing his flight dates. They weren't really things he necessarily wanted to do, he had fans who had been so excited to see him and, with both himself and Mark gone they would surely be disappointed, which was something Jack hated to do. 

He took one of Mark’s key cards after leaving a note promising to be back soon and set out to get everything in order. He had to move his things into the red haired male’s room seeing as there was no point in keeping his own if he wasn't going to use it. As a final step and a way to apologize to his fans Jack also recorded a small vlog to put up on all his social medias vaguely explaining why both he and Mark had to back out, and that despite his own worries about Mark’s health he was expected to be fine after some well needed bed rest.

It was tiring work just to set that up and get back to his new room, in time for new problems to be put on his plate. The main one being the sweet scent that seemed to be leaking out from behind the door to Mark’s hotel room. Jack took a breath doing his best to ground himself before opening the door. An overpowering smell of falling rain and baked goods assaulted the Alpha’s senses as he entered the room and made his way back to Mark’s nest. He felt hazy instincts in his brain stirring to life for really the first time at being greeted with an Omega that wasn't related to him. He ignored it, this wasn't what he was here for and it definitely wasn't something he was going to act on. The Omega gave him his trust and that wasn't something he was going to stomp on just because his hormones thought the other smelt good. He did though seat himself down next to the sleeping male gently running his hand through the American’s hair trying to get himself use to the strong scent around him as he drifted off as well, tomorrow was a new day and he needed to be ready for it.

Mark was first to wake up, his body giving that now familiar burn that he had come to know so well over the years, but there was a new feeling he wasn't use to. Waking up to a comforting scent that made his mind clear enough that he could relax and for a moment take in what was actually going on. Jack, Jack was the first thing his eyes landed on, panic quickly filled him as he tensed up, this was bad, this was really bad, why did he agree to let the other stay.

_So many years alone Mark had developed a set system of how to go about certain things in his life, things he was insecure about or felt like they put too much burden on others, and heats happened to be a big one of those systems. It wasn't that he hated having them, he had long since settled into the fact that it was a part of who he was, it was the fact that he hated putting someone else through seeing him that way. If he was alone, safe in his home he knew he could whine, be loud, stay in bed all day or, venture around his house making a mess as he tried to distract himself. He rarely did the latter but he liked that he had that control to decide, but in his excitement for PAX he had lost sight of his plans and now he was paying the price and what's worse is Jack was here insistent on staying for all of the gross sweat and slick that came with the hormone crazed roller coaster that was a heat._

The Alpha stirred to life, sensing distress and panic, working on instinct alone he moved to pull Mark close against him, a lazy hand moving to pet the other’s hair as he did his best to push his sleep muddled brain into action. Jack’s lips pressed kisses to the other’s forehead repeatedly not even really thinking about it till Mark made a noise awkwardly shifting against him seeming torn between getting comfortable and pulling away.

"Sorry..." Jack muttered, moving away just slightly, giving the other a smile trying his best to sooth him. Mark shook his head as he looked flushed but he seemed to be holding himself together fairly well, and relaxing which was in fact Jacks goal.  
Mark’s head swam with confusion of what to do next, part of him screamed to get as close to Jack as possible, the other yelled to get away and stick to the plan, but that was the thing: what plan? Even if Jack had stayed away Mark had nothing sorted out past a box of snacks and a pack of water, and he knew for a fact he was rarely focused enough to make an attempt to even get to the water. 

"Usually I can't even think straight at this point... What did you do?" The Omega slowly asked, his mind working on getting the words out as he shifted his weight onto the smaller built male.

Jack half chuckled at Mark, he was like a big dog trying to sit on your lap, just because he moved slowly didn't mean you wouldn't instantly know you're being squished, 

"Mark, I was hoping you'd have clue by now on this. I'm an Alpha, You can probably smell my scent in the air and it's calming you down cause your instincts aren't actively needing to search for a mate... Not that I'm intending to bone you or anything, I promise I'm just here to make sure you're okay." Jack quickly added the last part, Mark was handling things pretty well but that didn't mean the Alpha fully knew Mark’s thought process at the moment. 

_Mark’s first official meeting with an alpha had came while he was at collage, he was loud, hotheaded and just about every stereotype you could think of for an Alpha. They where in the same classes so despite Marks initial shock over the other revealing himself to the Omega, he guessed he really couldn't fault him on being so blunt about it seeing as Mark did disappear every few months for his heats and Blanket Cold clearly wasn't a real illness. His name had been Chad and honestly it took them a total of 5 days to realize they hated each others guts. Mark wasn't afraid to stand up to something he saw was wrong, or to hold his ground on a matter if he thought he was in the right, and Chad who came from a long line of Alphas held the same thought patterns as the old doctor he use to see when he first found out what he was. Things had been left in very messy turns with Chad sporting a broken nose and Mark a few choice words stabbed into his heart, and though time may heal all things it feel weird to know that genetically Jack was in the same classifications as the other. Somewhere in the back of Jacks head was there that notion telling him that he belonged at the top of the world and that Omegas like Mark were only meant to be a possession? Mark hoped to every god there was that he was just being anxious and paranoid because of the heat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to DiamondWinters for helping me out with editing and smoothing out my writing in this!


	3. Gay Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry to say I have not been feeling well and was having trouble writing this so my fiancee took over this chapter with me telling them what I had planned and making sure I liked what was written so.... Naturally this is the best writing you will ever see in one of my fanfiction! (That also being said, my fiancee is also the one who convinced me to write.)

In Jacks mind he kept slipping up, he'd catch himself moving to run his fingers against Mark’s skin only to retreat when the Omega reacted to it. He felt bad for it, like he was just teasing the other. He told himself that if he could just hold off, then he would for sure be doing something good. Well, He knew he was helping at least a little because the air held nothing but the need, which may have been messing with his own head, but he wasn't here for his own comfort. Jack told himself he was strong and that he would be fine, and so would Mark, and they would be getting back to normal, as long as he held off and ignored his instincts. 

Mark was once again moving, shifting awkwardly as he tried to find his place against the alpha at this point completely out of his nest and on the other. This time he settled in with his face buried firmly against Jack’s neck. He let out a content sigh, inhaling the other’s scent, and relaxing instantly. He went slack against Jack as he tried to push his brain into sleep mode again. Mark enjoyed being able to hear his thoughts for once, normally it was impossible to think during a heat and for that he was thankful to have Jack here. But the Irishman's presence also brought forth a not-so-'we're just friends!'-feeling. He caught himself several times almost grinding him, and grinding one of your best friends was a big no-no. It was making him feel more than a little awkward.

Jack seemed to feel the same way, it was hard to be in a situation like this without a little awkwardness. He moved away from Mark, a bright blush on his face, "You can rest in you're nest if you want Mark. I'll stay here as long as you need me. Besides, I can call us room service and we can eat. Okay?" 

Mark’s face lit up red as he looked into his eyes. His eyes were almost too blue to be real and Mark could have lost himself in them, but instead he gave a shaky nod and retreated into the confines of the closet. He could not run away from those gay thoughts fast enough. 

Jack was probably just as relieved as Mark to have the other behind some kind of barrier, even if it was just a flimsy closet door. A door he could easily break down if he'd wanted to. But one that he wouldn't because he was not here to do that! He was going to sit in this room with all those gay thoughts and make sure his best friend was okay. But if he was going to do that, he was going to need room service, and maybe a cold shower.

It was around 12:30 when the food arrived, and Jack was dressing himself when he heard a knock at the door. Tossing on his shirt he opened the door and accepted the lidded tray with their.... Brunch? He'd ordered breakfast food since they'd just woken up but it was lunch time so... Brunch it was! 

After he closed the door, Jack took the tray and placed it outside the closet. He knocked on the door and then proceeded to retrieve a towel from the bathroom to dry the rest of his hair with. The white towel. Truly his hair’s greatest enemy. It would be painted a mint green when he was done with the retched thing. The closet door was cracked open when he re-entered the room. As Jack took a seat next to the closet. He made no move to address the suspicious oder coming from the small room. He didn't need to, since it was kind of obvious as to what it was.

Mark, however, seemed more open to this conversation, "So..... I heard, um, noises.... Coming from the bathroom earlier." Jacks face went a bright shade of vermilion, a stark contrast to his pasty white. The look of horror on his face made Mark laugh. Jack had to punch his arm lightly.

"You left me in the room with the gay thoughts you arse!"

"And you took them into the bathroom???"

"Shut up."

They laughed together and Jack reached for their tray, "I got us brunch. Eat up Mr. Muscles, you need your strength." 

As the Irishman lifted the lid off their tray Mark snuggled into one of his cleaner blankets. He took a fork and started to pick at the food, honestly not feeling hungry. He was never really hungry during heat anyway, so eating was kind of optional. Jack had gotten this food for him though, so he nibbled rather meekly at the plate on the tray. Despite having just woken up an hour ago, he was still feeling tired and it was hard mustering up the energy to eat. 

It was evident by the fact that Jack was done before Mark, that this was the most he could really eat. 

Jack didn't make Mark eat anymore, and allowed the other to retreat into his nest. After a quick tidy up, Jack decided to check his social media. There was nothing like shit posting on Tumblr or Twitter to distract yourself from sexual frustration. If Mark needed anything, Jack would be there for him.

The rest of the day was spent lazing about. Mark stayed in his closet, doing what Omegas did during heat. Jack had spent his evening posting on Twitter and Tumblr, apologising to fans and assuring everyone everything was okay. The first half of the second day was spent in a similar way. Until Jack had invited Mark to watch a movie. 

In Jacks words, "Mark, you should come out of the closet. Come have some Septiplier snuggles." 

And as much as Mark hated to admit it, that was a compelling argument. He liked how comfortable Jack made him feel. Even if he was missing Pax he was going to have a good time. So movie night was a go.

Jack had ordered them dinner and what could be perceived as snack food. He'd even found Neighbours for them to watch, a comedy that wouldn't be too serious for Mark so it was obviously the best choice. Also it was the only comedy for rent that looked half decent. 

The bed would finally be getting some use, seeing as Jack had slept near the closet last night. It hadn't contained as many blankets as the Omega would have liked, but Jack was there and it made it a bit better. Neither of them paid much attention to the movie, more focused on the movements and scent of the other. There was comfort in the closeness they had, since Mark was literally leaning against Jacks chest, and Jack’s hand had somehow found its way to Marks hip. Nobody complained though, mostly in part that neither of them really realised it had happened until after the movie was over.

Like an hour after the movie had ended.

Jack had realised it first, and had responded to it with, "Wow, this is gay."

"We can make it gayer."

The words has slipped our of Mark’s mouth before he could stop them. Plus, they'd come out a lot more sultry than intended. His face went a red as his hair and he hid behind his hands under the covers, "I mean- Too gay for me!" And With that Mark proceeded to nope nope nope his way back to his closet nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fiancee may also end up being in charge of the next update as well, but by all means tell me whos writing you prefer! Maybe I can convince them to continue this fully, or at the very least edit for me.
> 
> Oh and those Gay thoughts are pheromones, eh!
> 
> A special thank you to DiamondWinters for helping me out with editing and smoothing out my writing in this!


	4. A Night of Contemplations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small filler as we are running a little late.

Mark didn't want to come out of the closet after the fiasco with Jack. No matter how much Jack knocked on the sliding glass door, no matter how much he tried to coax or joke and make the Omega comfortable, Mark was not coming out of that closet.  
A thought passed through Jacks head as he laid in bed the morning of the third day, "If Mark does come out of the closet, what would that mean for us?" He'd said it aloud, not that it mattered. Mark was so deep in his heat by now that the room was bursting with the overwhelming scent that came with it. The Irish man couldn't move or sleep with the pheromones in the air. Well, not with out some severe consequences.

Jack had been up all night, he'd tried to sleep after he'd realised Mark was now not leaving his nest. Imagine his surprise when he found he couldn't sleep. The noises the omega made from the closet really didn't help. It was a struggle to decide how much he really value the simple friendship he had with Mark. It was a sickening feeling when he realised where his thoughts went. Jack was not one of those kinds of Alpha's!

Was he?

\-------------------------------------------------------

Inside the closet was no better. Mark was in his last phase, and he craved, no he needed a mate. Like right then and there. His thoughts kept wandering to Jack. The warm feeling of the other and the comfort he felt around him. He found himself trying to remind himself exactly why he'd left the Alpha the night before and opt to stay in his nest.  
Without Jack. 

He was a tad smaller than Mark anyway, and defiantly not as strong. He could easily pick him up and snuggle and mate- The Omega shoo'd the thought away. No way was that happening. No way, no way, no way.

But maybe he could- No. He could not. He just had to not think about it. Just not think about it at all.


	5. And Now We're In Bed Together, Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the closest to straight up smut, they've come to so heads up on that.
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry to anyone else who wanted more.

Stress grew, the more Mark thought about what was just outside his door, he wanted it more then anything, he wanted Jack. The Omega felt like his thought process was deteriorating, where there had been rational reasoning as to why he could not mate with the Alpha were slowly faded into a mixture of pleading whines and chirps, trying desperately to bring the other to him first, only no one came. Mark knew what it meant, Jack was doing what he promised he would not sleep with him no matter what _pathetic_ tactic the Americans instincts came up with. If Mark was going to survive the rest of the day he had to be strong too and hold his ground just like the other was, he had to say no to wanting to sleep with him and just settle for the calming effect being close to Jack had on him.

Jacks breath caught in his throat as he heard the closet door slide opened a thick rush of pheromones plummeting into the room and invaded the Alphas senses, he forced himself still as a flushed and shaky Mark came into view. The bed creaked as the omega climbed on, body just dropping against Jacks ridged form and pressing as close as possible. A distinct moan fell from Marks lips, they could both feel it, their bodies pressing so close,any amount of movement setting their skin ablaze with the sensation of need that was stubbornly ignored.

They both did their best at first to just stay still and relax in each others presents and it did seem to work at first, but they managed to fend of their bodies desires and even fell asleep for a small bit. Marks will had already been warn down so far before he woke up,, he knew he should not have much time left in his heat but his instincts still screamed at him: Smell. Bite. Mate! Mine. His! Together. Children. Ours! All raged loudly in his head as he once again buried himself against Jacks neck, he felt his body move on its own rubbing against the Alpha he moaned against the others neck. Jack started to stir awake at that, needy moans echoing in his head as he started taking in his surroundings and the distinct feeling of Mark rutting against him. He knew what he wanted to do, but for the sake of the others trust in him he once again forced himself to move, stiffly putting his hands on the americans hips and muttering for him to calm down and stop. Mark whined desperately at that trying in a small effort to continue his movement before settling down and picking up a new action.

Nether of them really thought much of it, but Mark had basically started attacking Jacks neck, he kissed and nipped at the skin leaving marks and hickeys as he whined and moaned looking to get a rise out of the other. Though Jack stayed still, he had offered his neck up as sacrifice to the Omega but past that did nothing but stiffly rub his hand on the others back, trying to keep both of them soothed. He hoped normal Mark would understand why Jack had let him get far enough to mark up his skin and that they could go back to normal like they planned after all this. Was that even still possible? Was Jack now even sure that the want and lust he was feeling for Mark was something just spurred on by the others heat? Or was it something Jack had always been pushing down and trying not to feel for his best friend? His mind was swimming with ideas that just needed to stop.

After some time Mark seemed to start calming down, he was panting hard against Jacks neck sometimes leaving the occasional kiss, but his body was relaxing or more likely literally giving out on him willing him into sleep and the last stage of his heat, recovery. Jack could have almost cried in relief when he felt Mark go fully limp against him, passing out from the stain and exhaustion these past few days had caused him. Jack shifted out from under the Omega, his own muscles screaming at each movement they did after hours of forced stiffness, he didn't want to say it but despite all that his body was not only highly aroused but also covered in that layer of slick Marks body had been creating in hopes of being mated with. Jack needed to shower, he needed 'me time' and he needed to let himself calm down and get back into a stable state of mind before he could even so much as look at Mark again. He made his way off to the shower quietly ready for all the luxuries he had planned for that room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I edited prior chapters, there isn't much changes but there are a few extra sentences scattered through the chapters now.


	6. Jack the Alpha Maid

The good thing about hotels was that the showers stayed warm for hours, Jack was able to take care of all his immediate problems before relaxing, letting his mind wander as he let the soothing water wash over him. His thoughts still fell on Mark even as the scent started to clear from the air, Jack couldn't get the feel of the other against him to stop, he had wanted nothing more then to take the Omega then and there but he held off... Though the feelings weren't fading even now they felt just as strong as then. This was all a mess, he was a mess, all he could do was hope that he could keep pushing it down like he had done and that it would fade...

When Jack finally willed himself out of the shower he put his brain fully into care mode, if the Alphas thoughts were right Mark would still be sleeping giving himself time to clean up the closet that he was sure was a mess, as well as set things in order for when _His Om--_ For when Mark woke up. The Irishman moved around the hotel room quietly, gathering up blankets from the nest and bagging them for when the Omega was awake an able to tell him if he should try and wash the blankets or just toss them. It was hard work to get everything back to normal, it took over an hour just by itself, not including all the times Jack had paused his eyes falling on Mark as he started to space out but soon everything was in order... Well almost everything.The Alpha once again found himself in the bathroom this time running water for a bath, he needed to wake up Mark and he figured the soothing waters would do the other some good like it had done for himself.

"Mark, wake up I have a bath ready for you." Jack did his best to keep his voice soft not wanting to startle the Omega into thinking he may be in some sort of danger. Mark whined and shifted, his body quivering slightly at the strain of movement. The Irishman sighed moving to kiss the top of Mark's head before giving him a gentle shake, "Mark, really wake up you can sleep after."

Marks eyes fluttered open at that and in a daze, looked at Jack a tired smile gracing his face as he attempted to move to bury himself against the other. "No, it's not cuddle time, its bath time. Trust me you'll feel better." Jack quickly continued not wanting to loose the other to sleep once more, going and scooping the other up as shocked squeak passing from the omegas lips as he did, that Jack just had to laugh at. He knew in physical build he looked like he wouldn't be able to get Mark off the ground at all, but alphas we always stronger then they looked... Even if he was struggling to move Mark to the bathroom... This was definitely not going to be a common thing.

Soon Mark was in the water a fair bit more awake then before, his head resting on the side of the tub near where Jack had seated himself for the time being.

"How are you feeling?"

The apha already knew the answer he could smell the content in the air, but at this point he wasn't sure if it was because Mark was still too asleep to really remember what his heat had been like, or if he was generally happy with how things went down and able to get past it without a sweat unlike Jack was.

"I'm ok Jack, stop worrying, just enjoying the water, thank you it's just what I needed." 

So Mark was more awake then Jack thought, as he felt his cheeks heat up, he hadn't thought he sounded worried... Jack stammered slightly as he stood up.

"Well if that's the case, I'm going to go clean up our bed so we have somewhere to sleep once you're all clean." 

The Alpha quickly evacuated the room, leaving Mark to stare after him in confusion.


	7. Out of The Bathtub and Into the Bedroom

Mark sat alone in the tub, steam seeping up around him as he let his body relax, he knew on the first day he had said he trusted Jack but part of him had actually thought the Alpha would cave...Part of him had wanted him to cave.. Mark knew he was feeling better. He knew he was thinking properly, yet he could swear somewhere in the back of his mind he felt Jack, he could picture the Irishman pacing around looking for something to fix and tidy just outside the bathroom. It was a comforting thought but it also left the Omega yearning to be close to cuddle with Jack and make him stop his stressing. 

Mark had always felt especially close with Jack he liked being around him, but something about all of this felt different now it was more of a tightness in his chest to know Jack was steadily trying to keep himself busy in order to avoid stress that had most likely been caused by being near Mark. The Omega sunk down into the water, he hated the first day or so after the heat he always felt extremely emotional and though publicly crying was nothing new for the red haired male, what he was getting upset about kind of made him feel guilty. He shouldn't be getting so upset over his best friend, especially when they were literally in the next room.

It was all feeling so familiar, like a tape he had watched one too many times, his thoughts lingering where they shouldn't, the tightness in his chest and the smile that made everything feel better, Mark knew the feeling of falling in love. He also knew it wasn't made to last, any relationship he had never worked out especially when he had heats to hide. Things always went down the same way, he would fall in love and either the other wouldn't be interested at all, or they would try to make it work, but would fail. Mark would fall harder every time, each time more than the last, but he'd always lose them. In most cases it was that he didn't feel rightly comfortable telling his partner about his heats, especially when they were usually 'normal' human females. 

But Jack had seen him at his weakest already. He knew exactly what had been coming and he stayed anyways. Did that mean Mark had a chance with the Alpha? 

Thoughts swirled Marks head, and slowly the water around him began to lose its warmth. Once it became a little less than soothing, he heard Jack knock on the door. The omega shamelessly perked up, as he turned his head to the door.

"Come in." The door cracked open and Jack poked his head in, examining Mark to see if he was alright. Not that Mark really minded.

"How ya doing?" asked the Irishman with a slight smile, though concern shown in his eyes. 

"I'm fine," Mark stated, in a half dreamily state. He's immediately shook himself out of it, "Though the Water's getting cold, so I think I'm going to get out before I turn into a prune."

Jack waited at the door, "Did you need any help?"

Mark was already feeling much better, but he nodded, "Yeah, can you grab me a towel? And some clothes?" Jack was more compliant and left to grab the Omega some clothes, and he was back before Mark could get out of the tub. 

"I figured you'd like something more comfortable." He stated, as he placed the comfortable clothes in question on the counter. Then he proceeded to unfold and hold out a towel for the Omega. Mark could gush over how gentlemanly Jack was being, but instead he proceeded to get out of the water and take the towel from Jack.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem Mark."

After Mark was dressed, he continued his thought process of how nice Jack was, and how he was being calm, and sweet, and gentle. He knew the Alpha was trying to hold back his loud personality for him and normally it wouldn't be something he would have wanted at all, but in this moment it was just what he needed and he thanked Jack for that, as the Irishman helped him back to the freshly made bed. Mark had to sigh contently as he snuggled into the covers his eyes watching Jack shift around awkwardly seeming unsure of where he was supposed to go now.

"Come cuddle with me, you look like you need it as much as I want it." Mark gave a playful smirk, hoping it would also work to show Jack that he was indeed feeling much better.

Jack was hesitant at first, Mark could practically feel that he was torn over something but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.... Well, actually he could tell what was bugging Jack...The Alpha though finally made up his mind crawling into the bed with Mark before pulling him close head burying against the Omegas shoulder, Mark smiled eyes falling close.

_Mark had decided, he was going to wait for Jack, and it wasn't because of some silly old traditions that said Omegas couldn't do this or that, no. He chose to wait on his feelings for Jack because he could feel it, the Alpha wasn't ready to accept that they could be together and Mark was willing to do things the right way instead of rushing in and getting hurt.... Or at least he hoped he wouldn't get hurt..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to DiamondWinters for helping me out with editing and smoothing out my writing in this! 
> 
> And My fiancee, thank you too.


	8. Bob I Swear I'm not Pregnant!

Mark had not wanted to move, it was very common of him to find himself curled up in front of a TV for a few days after his heat just letting himself relax and recuperate, but this time he knew he had to get up and start packing to leave for his flight back home. He moved slowly aiming to squirm out of Jack's loose hold, his body aching slightly his muscles still not forgiving him for staying in a small cramped space through out the already exhausting process of a heat. The Omega bit back the whine as he managed to slide himself to the floor successfully without waking up Jack, he gave a relieved sigh before glancing around the room really taking it in for the first time since he started to feel better. It looked clean, bags neatly against the wall waiting to leave, Mark realized the alpha had already taken care of everything. He was grateful for it but that also meant he had gotten out of the bed for no reason at and getting back in meant risking waking up Jack once more. 

Mark settled on shuffling over to a chair and for the first time in days checking his phone. He had a few messages from people shooting them all quick texts to say yes he was all right and feeling much better now. He also sent out a text to Bob and Wade making sure they who knew the whole truth knew he was safe and okay. The response back was instantaneous Bobs name appeared on his cellphone causing Mark to give off yet another sigh and made himself move to the bathroom to take the call without disturbing Jack. 

He answered the call and was instantly met with Bob asking him what had happened, had Jack really stayed, was he okay, and most embarrassingly was he pregnant. Mark had squeaked out a no at that cutting the other off from firing off more questions at him.

"Bob, I'm fine really, yes Jack stayed but nothing happened, literally nothing but me making a complete embarrassment out of myself..."

Mark had to grumble the last part, he knew if there was anyone he could talk to it was Bob and Wade but this still wasn't a topic they focused much on especially since they no longer lived in the same area. Their conversation carried on for some time, first with Mark trying to be very vague about the whole thing but by the end he had relaxed enough to cave and tell his friend fully the answers to the questions he wanted to hear. There was a soft knock on the door Jack's voice sounding from the other side asking if he was alright, to which Mark gave a quick yes before turning his attention back over to Bob so he could say his goodbyes.

"Bob, look I'm going to go, Jack's up now and I think he's scared I locked myself in the bathroom cause I hate him now or something." 

There really was no thinking to the matter, Mark could feel it something was tugging at him telling him the Alpha in the other room was scared, he didn't know why but he guessed it would fade in a few days maybe a week it was probably just an effect that came with the heat that he had never really had a chance to experience before. 

"Wait Mark one last thing before you go." He heard Bob's hesitance, this was going to be a bomb he knew it, "something seems different about how you've been mentioning Jack. Like I've seen you with crushes Mark you alway do that thing where I can physically hear the smile in your voice. I can hear it now, are you sure nothing happened between you two, you know I wont judge you if it did." 

It was Mark's turn to hesitate but Bob was right he did feel like his heart was a lot lighter every time he had brought up Jack in the conversation, mostly because he had been so awestruck over how caring Jack could be. Well he always knew Jack was a good guy but this was like one of those movie cliches where the main character doesn't realise it was that person they had need all alone till they found themselves alone broken and at their very worst in life.

"I... I have to go Bob,I can feel Jack is getting sad I'm scaring him by staying in here, we'll talk about this later."

Mark ended the call a second later not even giving a proper goodbye, he knew the other would have kept his feelings a secret if he asked him to, but he didn't want to talk about it at the moment, Jack's growing fear and sadness made ending the conversation easy as he moved to open the door and see the alpha sitting on the bed hunched over face buried in his hair.

Mark walked over slowly, wrapping his arms around the thin build of the other male and pulling him close.

"Jack, you didn't do anything wrong. I was just talking to Bob and didn't want to wake you." 

Mark pulled away moving to tilt Jacks head up giving a reassuring smile, to which Jack just had to smile back at before moving to let the Omega sit on the bed next to him, they would really need to talk to each other about all this sometime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was supposed to be like 4 hours ago but I couldn't think of what to write so I took a nap, then when I finally started writing I got stuck at like the first paragraph till my fiancee got off work... apparently all I needed to do to get past the little blurb I had been stuck on was read it out loud....


	9. The Weak Territorial Alpha In A Crowd

Soon enough the two of them were leaving on a shuttle from the hotel to the airport, it was all rather last minute for Jack having not moved his travel days like Mark had. It meant Jack was not going to be able to catch a flight back to Ireland that day, but from the site he was looking on he had see seats open on the flight Mark was taking. It was a short conversation, all Jack had to do was bring up the idea of going to LA with the Omega and Mark instantly offered to let Jack stay as long as he needed to. It was a nice feeling to know that despite the awkwardness of the past few days they could still be so good around each other.

The airport had brought Jack a realization he had forgot about with his time with only Mark, suppressants. As an Alpha his senses didn't react well to being in place filled with people, without any meds to suppress his senses he got jumpy, smells plugging his nose, his brain trying to register all the voice he was hearing as his skin prickled every time someone came too close into his personal space. It wasn't a feeling he liked to have, seeing as the Irishman often considered himself a very welcoming and social person. What was worse was he wasn't just feeling that way when someone got to close to him, when ever someone was passing by Mark he felt his heart leap into his throat. Jack had also never saw himself as one of those territorial Alphas but with everything he was feeling now that didn't seem to be the case and what was worse was he was apparently considering Mark his now...

Jack did his best to stay glued to Mark's side after he had excused himself to find and take his pills,it would take an hour or so for the meds to work and till then he and the Omega just sat in a corner. Jack was thankful for Mark to be there no matter what the other was making him feel. It was as if their roles had flipped where once it was Jack who seemed to know exactly what Mark needed it was now Mark seeming to know what the Alpha needed most without a word being said. They were cuddled close together Jack doing his best to ground himself in the moment with Mark and not the surrounding bustle of people that were throwing off everything for Jack.

Soon their flight was called and the two found it to be a struggle to separate from each other as Mark's seat row was called and he left with a weak smile, and a few reassuring words that he would only be a few rows away from Jack. The Irishman didn't like it that much as Mark disappeared with a line of people to go get themselves seated, Jack instantly felt worry and panic bubble up in him. Mark was strong he was able to take care of himself Jack knew that, yet everything was screaming at him that Mark was not safe to be alone, to be away from him and he couldn't place why... 

His row was soon called and Jack found himself rushing to get into the plane his eyes darting around before settling on Mark, a sigh of relief passing his lips as he then forced himself to move past the Omega and find his own seat. He hated flying under normal circumstances but this just seemed to be hell itself, they weren't even off the ground and Jack was already a worried and jittering mess. That panic only grew worse as the engines started and the plane began to roll forward, Jacks breath caught in his throat, his hands clamped down hard on both arm rests as the person next to him rolled their eyes not at all impressed with who they were seated next to. The plane was soon rising into the air and Jack did his best to squeeze his eyes shut refusing to open them even when things had leveled out and the seatbelt sign had been turned out. Everything around him was making him feel worse and worse as the person next to him's music seemed to blair in his head and the stewardesses moved around the cabin, and Mark... Mark out there somewhere was hidden from his sight.

'Excuse me' Jack heard the soft voice of a flight attendant as he finally willed himself to peek his eye opened to see them trying to get his seatmates attention, they held a small discussion as the attendant ask if the other would be willing to trade seats with someone further in the front. Jack felt a spark of hope inside him, Mark was in the front seats, maybe he had been feeling something similar to Jack and wanted to find comfort in him? Jack hoped that was the case because he really needed Mark close to him right now. The person in the seat next to him glanced at Jack their eyes meeting briefly as the green haired male silently pleaded for them to take the offer. They shrugged before agreeing to move and soon Jack was greeted with the worried look of Mark, there was no fear or panic to be seen anywhere, just worry, worry for Jack as he sat himself down and instantly took the others hand in his own.

"Are you okay Jack? I know you hate heights..." 

Mark kept his voice low seeming to try and keep the conversation between just the two of them. Jack found himself nodding his head, giving the Americans hand a squeeze before shifting his body closer to Marks, grateful to have the other there.


	10. A Stormy Minds Self Confession

Mark had taken notice of how Jack just seemed to melt when he came and sat by him, there wasn't a blip of worry the Omega could notice all the way till they landed, and even then it was significantly muted compared to the full panic the Irishman had had earlier. They arrived at Mark's house rather late into the night, ready for sleep, to lay down again and just enjoy being home... well Marks home. The red haired male moved their bags into him room before plopping himself face first into the bed a heavy sigh passing his lips as he snuggled in ready to lull off to sleep.

It wasn't that he forgot about his guest, it was that they had technically been staying in the same room for days, Mark had just accepted that that was where Jack was meant to be, sleeping next to him. But Jack must not have seen it that way because when he realised Mark wasn't coming back to show him to a spare room that meant he had somehow upset Mark and now had to fend for himself on the unforgiving couch.

The Alpha got himself comfortable on the couch before squeezing his eyes closed, a week ago this wouldn't have mattered at all, he was fine with never letting his feelings come to light and letting Mark live in ignorant bliss that Jack had any form of crush on him. The feelings weren't that strong sure they made him brighten up when ever Mark came into a conversation but they were something he didn't have to work on to hide or feel bad about. The Omega had put his trust in him and how does Jack repay him? By getting creeping and territorial, thinking of Mark as his and feeling hurt that the other could just leave him to make a bed on a couch without so much as a goodnight...

Mark had not meant to actually fall asleep but a dull ache in his chest woke him up, he realised Jack was not in bed with him yet. All the lights were off, there wasn't a sound to be heard, Mark had half thought in his sleep filled mind that it had all been in his head. It was too convenient to be real, Jack not only being an Alpha which just by itself was rare, but a nice one who was treating Mark like a normal human being? 

He buried his face in his hands, he probably had taken this too far, Mark had always had a crush on Jack that's why he had had so much fun teasing him in the past, but somewhere during his heat things seemed to have moved past just a crush. What was worse was Mark seemed to have tricked himself into thinking Jack was feeling the same way... he could swear something was tugging him closer to Jack, something telling him what the alpha was feeling, but it wasn't there right now and he wasn't sure if it was because his own sadness and disappointment was clouding it or if it was because it was all in his head to begin with... 

Ether way it was a problem for the morning, the Omega was tired and sad, he just wanted to fall asleep again and deal with this all tomorrow, he would wake up early and make Jack breakfast, if he could feel what Jack felt he would ask why he didn't come to bed if he feels nothing Mark will know once and for all it was all in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you DiamondWinters, they are always there for me when I need to brainstorm and figure out where this story should be going.


	11. A Kitchen Of Missed Opertunities

Mark was true to his plan waking up early and quietly heading down with the intent of make breakfast, only as he got closer to the kitchen he could already smell the welcoming aroma of freshly made coffee. He was greeted with the sight of a tired Alpha leaning on the counter, steaming cup in hand, he seemed half in a daze before realizing Mark had entered the room. The America felt that longing tug on his heart as Jack’s eyes met his own. Regret, all at once he could tell that was what Jack was feeling, for why or what he had no idea, .. but it was really there and Mark could, in no way, deny that what he sensed was real. He moved slowly, hesitant for only a second before whisking the Irishman into his arms, burying his face against Jacks checkered neck.

"Why didn't you come to bed last night?"

Mark's voice was soft, expectant and Jack tensed momentarily under them before opening his mouth to speak.

"... I didn't know you had wanted me there."

There was no confidence in his words, this was new grounds for the both of them. Where they were once friends was teetering towards becoming something more, all one of them had to do was make the first move. Time hammered on nether one making the jump before Mark finally pulled himself back away from Jack shy smile on his lips as he muttered a sorry and offered to start breakfast. The moment was lost as they both started the awkward trivial conversation of what to cook, as they ignored the clearly present look of yearning written on each others faces.

Any remorse they felt though was quickly trumped by the domestic effects of cooking, they fell into a pattern almost seeming to dance around each other as they worked with the food they had chosen. Silence was pushed aside as the first joke fell from their lips, laughter soon following as their cares melted away and they lived in that moment. 

First and foremost they were friends, no misunderstandings, no growing feelings or lingering instincts were going to change that. They made each other happy, relaxed, and no matter the situation, they knew their friendship would hold true.


	12. Is This A Beautiful Mark Of Destiny?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write more but I died, failed and crashed, boom! rest in peace Azzie...

After breakfast Jack found it hard to pull himself away from the table across from Mark, their friendly conversation was a welcomed distraction from what the Irishman's heart and mind were feeling, but he needed to record videos which he brought up to the American. Mark had seemed hesitant when Jack had asked to use his recording room but agreed nonetheless knowing how much he prided himself on his updates. So soon after, Jack excused himself to go have a long overdue shower before he started.

Jack hummed peeling off his shirt before his eyes caught glimpse of himself in the mirror. He let out an audible gasp as he finally took notice of the dark marks littering his neck from his omega, Jack saw his face quickly turn bright red as he realized he had done nothing to hide those marks the entire trip to LA, any security guard, flight attendant or, passenger at the airport must have thought he had got it on with Mark and was now wearing them with pride. His face dropped into his hands as he groaned, there was no hiding the hickeys and small bruises that scattered over his collarbone all the way up to his jaw and faded off on ether ether side just before reaching his Adam's apple and spine. There was no way he could record himself looking like this. As he moved to pull himself away from the mirror and into the welcoming warmth of the shower the only thought on his mind was what he could do about his videos. 

The answer didn't come to him till once he was out of the water and dressed, sitting in front of Mark's computers checking out his setup and the description of short games Mark had suggested he play. He had been so worried about what he would say about the marks he hadn't even considered just having the video recording off and just tell everyone he was stuck in America for a few more days and didn't have his normal setup, it technically wasn't a lie. He took a breath setting everything up and got to work, hours fading away quickly as he tried to record as many videos as he could so it wouldn't have to be something he needed to focus on the rest of his time with Mark.

The Omega had felt the unease and worry Jack was going through in the bathroom and as such thought it was best to set some things up for when he got out. He knew Jack’s channel well enough, the Irishman was never one to work on the same series back to back, so as such he started writing down all the small games he knew that could be done in a short time. When he heard the shower stop Mark took it as a sign that he had probably written down enough games and should probably make Jack a sandwich so he wouldn't have to get out of the recording room groove once he was in there. All in all he was quite happy with his contributions to Jack's work and even tweeted out the iconic 'TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU, LADDIES!!' when he finally heard Jacks voice boom through the recording room door.

Mark spent his day getting his house back in order, going out and buying fresh food for himself and Jack, picking up Chica from her pet sitters, and even going to the Gym for a bit so he wouldn't disturb Jack at all. It was when night had fallen and it was well past dinner did the red haired male realized Jack was probably overworking himself and in need of a break. He made his way up to the recording room and knocked on the door before peeking his head inside, Jack had apparently not heard him at all as he had his headphones in almost blank expression on his face as he sifted through one of his videos. Mark stepped up behind him head tilting to the side as he realized there was no video of Jack in the corner, he moved to steal the headphones off the alpha head the faint Irish voice coming through them before Jack hit the pause button head whipping around in shock as he came face to chest with Mark.

"You scared the hell out of me!" He huffed, "Who just sneaks up on a person and steals their headphones? That's just rude man!"

Mark had to laugh at that he could tell Jack wasn't really as mad as the frown on his face made him seem and soon enough the Irishman was laughing as well.

"You need a break from all your editing come down stairs and relax for a bit I'll order us some food." Mark smiled, grabbing Jacks arm to pull him up out of the seat, he wasn't offering Jack needed to take a break.


	13. Takeout My Feelings

Jack had tried to keep an appropriate distance as him and Mark settled in to watch a movie, most of Jack's videos had been sent to his editor and the two that Jack was working on for tomorrow were waiting there patiently half finished for the Irishman to come back to them after he was finished with his break. They had chosen to get Chinese food as they chatted and laughed together TV playing in the background just for noise. It was a nice evening, something honestly neither of them wanted to lose. Jack took in a breath in setting down the throwaway chopsticks that came with the meal and looked at Mark. The American had always been someone who made him happy, and though he had worked so hard to convince himself that Mark wouldn't feel the same way as him, now that he was sitting here with the gamer, after everything that happened, a thought crossed Jack's mind. What if there was a chance?

There were so many times even before Mark's heat came about that the alpha had to wonder if there might actually have been something there or if it was his mind seeing what his heart wanted, but he wasn't alone in his thoughts. Thousands of fans were out there shipping it, pointing out every lingering stare, smile, and giggle screaming how they knew it would be canon if they would just open their eyes. Jack took a moment to think about everything that has happened, and he opened his eyes to the what ifs of their relationship. Could it be true? ... Was it worth the risk? The answer, was yes.

"Hey Mark?" Jack asked tentatively, unsure how to take this conversation.

"Yeah?" Mark said between chewing, as he finished up his meal.

"About last night. ... You um ... You asked why I didn't come to bed," Jack could feel the nerves in his gut, like a thousand butterflies all trying to take off at once.

Mark looked up at him now, giving him his full attention, as he placed his own wooden sticks down.

"Why would you think I wouldn't want you there?" Mark asked remembering their conversation from breakfast.

"Why would you?" Jack needed confirmation. He didn't want to be left with lingering doubt, not after everything that has happened.

Mark looked surprised, and slightly confused. Clearly this wasn't the answer he was expecting. Jack felt like a ball of confusion, doubt and fear, while at the same time, he had a spark of hope that shined above all else.

Mark stammered looking for the exact right words to put everything at ease,

"I got so use to you being next to me. It feels right, like you belong there."

He knew there was something missing, he had danced around the underlining question, but to answer it meant one thing; confessing once and for all his feelings. 'I love you' lingered in his head. Was now really the moment Mark had agreed to wait for only a few days ago?

Jack wasn't sure what to feel. Did that mean that Mark just wanted a sleeping buddy? He hoped that it meant that Mark wanted him. He did have a collection of purple bruises on his neck, but then again, those could just be the result of Mark's heat, and nothing more. Then he got an idea, and hoped it would answer all his questions.

"Mark ... can I kiss you?"

The corners of Mark's lips quivered slightly as he tried not to break out into a huge grin, those were exactly the type of words he was hoping to hear,

"I thought you'd never ask."

He didn't wait for a reaction moving himself quickly over to Jack, smashing their lips together a thrill of excitement spurring him forward. This was what he wanted for so long, and as the secondary feelings he knew was from Jack washed away to become relief and giddiness Mark knew it was going to last. The alphas hand's settled on Marks hips as Jack broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together to show he had no plan on backing out. Their eyes met, grins on their faces.

"Wow, I actually think that kiss alone was worth all the stress I put into convincing myself we were just friends."

Jack let out a laugh, his heart really did feel lighter now that the weight of panic was gone. Mark nodded his head in agreement before going to steal another kiss.


	14. Coming Out With A Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't write more I spent all day on it!!

The next day was a bit of a blur for the both of them, half the time they had stayed curled up to each other, low voices chatting back and forth of how things were going to work. Were they able to handle the distance? When would they let their fans know they were together? there yet. Were they really together? They didn't think it would be too much of a problem, it was kinda like a normal relationship at this point. They had not mated, they weren't ready for sex. The only thing that really changed was their feelings were now in the opened and they were aloud to tell one another that they loved each other.

Jack's flight back home was that evening, he was the one most confident with keeping their relationship together. He had been down this path before, he had spent years in a happy long distance relationship and he knew that when him and Mark ever felt comfortable enough to move in together both of them had the funds to make the continental move, though there was no rush getting there yet.

Mark was a little more nervous though, he had faith that his love would last, and judging by the emotions he could sense in the Alpha so would Jack's love but that didn't mean relationships weren't hard or that the American didn't get stressed and shut down from time to time. Jack gave him confidence though and even as he was driving Jack to the air port he told himself that it was okay to feel sad but they would make it work.

Jack was moments away from getting into the line to pass the security gate his hands held tightly to Marks as they looked at each other, sorrow filling their eyes as they took in this final moment of seeing one another in person. They didn't care that they were in LA's biggest international airport, or that anyone could recognise them at any moment. Honestly if it came about they probably would confirm the rumour..


	15. Let's Get Lazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to say this but I should be back on pace with everything so like for the most part expect daily updates sunday through to Thursday. I may make minor hiccups and day misses every now and them but I'm trying my best I swear!

Mark was the first to see the pictures circulating, cheeks going red as he found most of the comments on the pictures were not of weather or not they really were together but more so on how many fading hickeys were littering Jacks neck. He decided to just like the posts and leave it at that, him and Jack would talk about it once Jack was home safe. The Omegas heart pricked at that thought, he wasn't getting any emotional feedback from Jack at the moment which told him he was was asleep and Mark was truly alone for the first time all week. It wasn't nice; his heart was aching already and to be completely honest he was really starting to feel tired himself. Maybe he didn't give himself enough time to recover from his heat? 

Mark spent most of the day lounging around half way through the day picking up a texting conversation with Bob as he sensed on an off Jack going into a small confused panic before fading away again probably back to sleep. He had found out though that Bob was actually almost in LA having figured the Omega would have a poor reaction to suddenly being alone. Mark had to admit it was a bit sketchy of a reason, and the others constant worrying over how Mark was doing was more so just getting on his nerves unlike when Jack fussed. He was a big boy he had handled himself well for a good 27 years! Sure half that time someone was taking care of him but THAT was not the point! But he couldn't rightly tell Bob to go home, so he made himself get up, staggering slightly as he unlocked his front door and grabbed something to snack on. He really didn't for see himself wanting to get up later if he really was still suffering from lingering side effects of the after heat. The Omega snuggled himself back onto the couch, shooting his friend another quick text just to let Bob know he was going to take a nap and the door was unlocked already for him incase.


	16. Home Was Not Where His Heart Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEADS UP I KNOW NOTHING OF JACKS FAMILY I HAD TO MAKE THEM UP!

Jack hadn't had the best experience coming off the flight he was grumpy, the landing a little too turbulent and his bag nowhere to be found. The Alpha wouldn't say he was an angry person he thought he was fairly relax but there was just something about that day that made him... Hostile. The second he found out the flight had lost his bags he snapped, growling teeth bared in a way he didn't even know he had in him. If one of the other flight attendants hadn't been an alpha as well and stepped in the way Jack would hate to know exactly what he would have done. He apologised profusely after that and the attendant escorted him out all the while quietly lecturing him on how he should be more composed or he was going to scare away his mate. Jack guessed it was probably because he still smelled like Mark a little still and informed the other that he had left his boyfriend back in America for now it must had been getting to him more then he thought it would. They seemed to be understanding of that and as Jack was about to get in his taxi the other Alpha told them to just be careful and he should calm down again in a few days. It was a nice thing to hear and as he headed home he could do nothing but hope it was true as each car that past seemed to put him on high alert, his flight or fight reflexes seeming glued to the fight side of things...

Home wasn't much better, compared to the warmth and light of being with in LA with Mark this place didn't really feel like much of a home anymore. Jack shot Mark a few texts, being very upfront with the crazy moods he had been having though it seemed his Omega was sleeping because two hours crawled by slowly and no reply was heard. The green haired male paced around his house anxiously for a long time after that before determining he wasn't ready to be home yet. Plans were made and Jack was soon out once again this time on his way to visit family.

The idea was just to spend some quality time with his parents before heading home but upon even getting in the driveway it was clear that wasn't going to be the case as there were clearly other cars their. Jack wished it wasn't a fact but he didn't recognize the cars at all, they could all be his mums and he wouldn't had a clue... He really did need to keep in better touch with everyone. His eyes stopped on the old cottage he use to live in and smiled fondly sometimes he missed that old place but that wasn't what he was here for. He knocked on the door before poking his head inside, calling out a 'hullo' as he did. The response was almost instantaneous as his mother quickly coming around and pulling her youngest into a hug. 

"I know you called and told me you were coming in but, look at you here in my house again. I swear I haven't seen you in forever! You're just in time your sister dropped by as well not even half an hour again, we can catch up."

His mother spoke warmly before pulling away to get a good look at the baby of the family, eyes instantly getting drawn to the large amount of faded marks littering his neck and tutting.

"Jack those are not as romantic and pride baring as you think, my word young children today have no modesty."

Her voice was good natured eyes caring as she guided Jack to the rest of their family clearly meaning her words to be a joke.

"Thanks, Ma. Glad you're so proud of me."

Turning the corner into the small kitchen, Jack could see his second oldest sister, and her mate, her husband, sitting at the dining table, with their father. Hot tea was in hand, and they were chatting happily before their attention was turned to the two entering. Jack was quick to go over and give his dad a hug before turning to his sister.

"Laura, I feel like I haven't see you in years! Get over here!"

Jack grinned and jumped over to her instead, pulling her into a tight hug, even doing a little spin. Laura always had such a calmness about her, and if anyone was able to help with the stress he was feeling inside, it was the smaller Omega in his arms. Jack set her down soon after before going to grab a chair and dragged in over to squeeze himself in between his mother and sister. It was probably a clear indicator that he wasn't feeling as well as he acted though. Being a creature of habit tended to make him feel like an open book around his family, but he guessed that was what he was here for kinda anyways.


	17. Knowing there's a problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** 
> 
> This chapter has a mention of rape. Nothing big just being warry of emotional days and triggers. Please read at your own risk!

Bob had showed up at Mark’s house to find the door unlocked and the Omega still passed out on the couch, having not moved a single inch when Bob started banging around. The taller tried to wake him just so the other could go somewhere comfier but was met with a startling fact. Mark was burning up. It was very much the thing Bob was scared he would find when he got here.  
  
Bob started doing some research once he got home from the convention. With what happened there, and the images he saw on-line, he had a suspicion, or perhaps a fear that things might go south if the men weren’t paying attention to what they were doing. He’s seen it before. The last time it was a cousin, they didn’t pay attention to the details, and the end result was someone got hurt. It has become second nature now for the tall gamer to pay attention to body language, to the surroundings, to everything that everyone else doesn’t notice.  
  
Then there was Chad, the Alpha Mark had encountered in college. Bob remembers when he and Mark were roommates, having met Chad on campus. The Alpha had figured out Mark was an Omega immediately, and just as quickly tried to claim ownership of his friend. To the point where Bob walked in on Chad holding Mark down against the couch, trying to bite the Omega, as Mark was raging at him to get off. Mark punched him after that, and had then had the man arrested.  
  
Bob, recognizing this kind of behavior, did some research into the Alpha, and found that Mark wasn’t the first Omega he tried to force himself on. There was a case a few years back where he also attacked and claimed a young female Omega. The only reason Chad wasn’t behind bars for rape was because the girl never testified, which the taller gamer suspected was due to how wealthy Chad’s family was. Wanting to know if Chad’s actions were due to him being a psychopath, or his Alpha trait, Bob did some research into Alphas and Omegas and discovered information pertaining to mating bites and the repercussions of what happens then they are bonded together, or worse when one is rejection. When Bob realized that Chad could die due to his attempt at claiming Mark, he refrained from telling his friend. That last thing he wanted was for Mark to feel remorse for the death of some idiot who couldn’t control himself.  
  
The Omega's sudden fever and tiredness fit well with the starting symptoms of 'bond mark rejection' he had found when looking up reasons why Alphas and Omegas could sense emotions. Sometimes it payed to look up his friends 'situations' he sure as hell knew Mark wouldn't. The shorter man was notorious for skipping the instructions and living life by the seat of his pants.  
  
Mark was not a light man by any means, he was shorter then Bob sure but it was almost all muscle and as anyone could tell you muscle was heavy. The bigger male had managed to get him to a room and into a bed nonetheless though before dragging out his laptop to check out to see if his idea was a solid one. If it was anyone else Bob would have been careful and respecting of personal space but he had know Mark for years and the American knew that if Bob was checking out his neck while he was unconscious it was purely because the taller male had legitimate concerns involving said area. Bob was right in finding not a single mark anywhere on the Omega where as he knew for sure Jack’s neck was littered in marks thanks to a few videos and pictures circling the Internet at the moment. He was sure this was going to be a problem, Jack needed to come back to America right away even if it was just Bob over diagnosing, it was better to be safe then risk Mark dying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Diamond! They wrote most of this chapter because I'm stuck in bed because I hurt myself and possible bruised my internal organs! Are they not just the most talented person ever, I'd be lost in my writing without her!


	18. When The Panic Sets In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was only edited by me so I am terribly sorry if there are lots of mistakes...

Jack gave a sheepish look as his mother raised an eyebrow at him clearly ready to jump right into the conversation of what was wrong right away. He could see out of the corner of his eye, Laura's mate trying to subtly point something out as he whispered to her. He turned his head just in time to see his sister's eyes widen, he barely had a chance to start asking what was wrong before Laura cut him off.

"You have a mate!" 

It hadn't been a question, Jack could hear the surety and excitement in her voice as she pointed out a certain mark the two had recognised as in fact being a claim. Jack stammered he didn't know what to say, he had definitely not proposed to Mark and he was sure he hadn't left any bonding mark on his boyfriend.

"uhh no, I think you're wrong, I've just started dating the guy it is WAY too early to be thinking of marriage, sis!"

He gave an awkward laugh he at least wanted to make sure two weeks had past before telling his family he had found someone he was dating but he guessed it didn't really matter they were going to find out anyways. Laura face fell slightly at that smile looking more confused then anything.

"Jack, there's no way we can confuse a claim it's on a very specific part of your neck... You didn't know?"

There was worry laced through her voice at that, his parents stayed quiet watching the conversation unfold they wished they had something to add but as the facts were neither of them had second genders and their knowledge had gotten rather rusty since their babies had moved out. Jack was sure his face was showing just how confused he was by all this as he pointed out what Laura had taught him years ago.

"No, you told me a claim mark was like getting married. Marriage isn't something that happens without one knowing. What's going on Laura I didn't put a claim on Mark so how can you say I have one on me?"

He didn't want to panic but he felt his heart race, he knew he had been feeling stressed and antsy since leaving Mark in LA but was that really the cause? Had Mark known what he had done? Jack didn't think it was possible the Omega had been in a heat he probably had just been working off of instincts alone if he did. His sister seemed to pale looking at her mate for help with what was about to be said.

"If-- .. If you don't claim them back, they may die."

Her voice was low, she didn't want to say it. Laura had no clue how close Jack was to this Omega, but it needed to be said before she could even attempt to answer any other questions at all. Her heart shattered when she saw the look of pain and horror cross he younger brothers face as he choked out a small broken, "what?" This was her fault she knew it, if she had told Jack the truth when he was younger this wouldn't be a conversation they were having now.

"I was just trying to show you claims were something special and needed to be agreed upon... I didn't mean to lie to you, but there are so many horror stories of Alphas trying to force Omegas into relationships by placing claims that are unwanted. You were my sweet little brother asking questions about something I was so scared of at the time... I didn't have the answers you needed, so I lied... Jack where is he right now?"

The answer was quiet barely above a whisper that fact that Mark could die from this still ringing in his head, he felt a mixture of numb, hollow, and sick as his brain started reeling into action at what he had to do next. Flights to America were a lot easier to get then to Ireland if he booked now he might be able to get a flight for tonight or maybe tomorrow morning. His sister was talking trying to get his attention, his mother's hand was on his shoulder trying to get him to focus, but they all sounded so far away, like he was trapped under ice as his family screamed for help and were trying to save him. He forced himself up attempting to move to go get his shoes on, his legs felt shaking he was probably in a form of shock but he needed to leave he had to get to his Omega.

"C-Call a taxi I have to get to the airport."

His voice didn't sound like his own as he heard his sister talking once more there was a sound of keys clanking together in the distance as Laura's mate slipped past him and out the door. His sister ended up helping Jack into the back seat of their car and sliding in next to him before pulling him close and petting his hair. Jack could feel the vibrations of her voice against his hair but heard no words as the world seemed to fly past him, he had vaguely acknowledged the presence of his phone ringing but made no move to answer it all he could really think that wasn't about Mark was how lucky he had been that he hadn't taken his passport out of his pocket yet.


	19. Hurry

Bob had tried to get ahold of Jack from Mark's phone but their friend wasn't answering and he was starting to get worried. Mark had been on and off again waking up, claiming to be feeling sick to his stomach and unbearably cold. Bob didn't have the heart to tell Mark then and there what had happened, but it pained him to hear his friend whining for someone that wasn't even returning his calls. The Red haired Omega had always prided himself on how strong and manly he was and though there were a few jokes going around with calling him a babyman and the likes this was the first time Bob had actually felt like Mark could just shatter at the slightest touch. There was nothing he could do but be there for him as the hours dragged by and the other lemented all his woes to him through whimpers and pitiful whines.

Mark didn't understand what was going on, everything felt numb and cold like his body was trying to shut himself down. Was it because of Jack being gone or had he just managed to get himself sicker then a dog by travelling in his weakened state. He wasn't sure but something told him Bob had the answers, only he wasn't sharing. That alone made him scared as Bob wasn't one to just keep people in the dark for no good reason...

Hours tugged on like torture for the poor Omega not even finding comfort in sleep as they were plagued with nightmares nothing seemed to be helping and soon Mark found himself crashing, tears rolling down his face a broken sob on his lips. Feeling like he was doing nothing but forcing himself to survive and starting to wonder if he really even wanted to.

Somewhere off in the distance he heard his phone ring and Bob's voice in the distance the sense of hushed hostility in the air before Mark heard the one thing that always seemed to catch his interest, Jack. The red haired male did his best to force himself to listen before choosing to force himself up and over to Bob. A whimper passed his lips as he shuffled over to his taller friend hand stretched out eyes pleading for the phone. Bob looked hesitant but sighed he couldn't win against the face of someone who might literally need the one he was on the phone with to survive.

"Jack stay right there it will be faster if Mark and I come to you...I'm giving him the phone now, he's awake."

With that Bob handed off the phone to Mark before quickly heading off to get the keys, the Omega was a mess voice cracking as he weakly said "hullo" and once again breaking down crying when he heard Jack's voice on the other end. It was like a dull warmth had returned to his core when he heard the other speak but it did not dull the pain he felt.

"Please come back, come home to me take me home with you I don't care I just, I-I can't be alone anymore. I don't know what happened but I can't do this, please tell me I can be with you now."

Mark begged his Alpha as he tightly squeezed the phone against his ear looking for any indication of what Jack's answer would be, he could feel a small sense of regret he knew was Jack's but he held his breath hoping it was for the distress Mark was clearly in rather then not wanted to live with him just yet. He didn't even realise Bob had guided him out to the car till Jack replied and he had to take a double take to realise the car had already started.

"I'm in LA right now, I'll be with you as soon as I can.... Stay strong for me okay? I'm so sorry I ever left you, I should have known something was wrong."

Jack sounded stressed like he was falling apart almost as badly as Mark was, but he must have held strong because he just kept talking saying anything he could to distract Mark from each passing moment with words of love and promises that he would stay this time. Soon the airport was in sight and the two could make out the striking green hair of the alpha they were searching for, the car slowed down looking for a good spot to stop so Jack could get in but Mark couldn't wait. He took one look at the Irishman and jumped out of the still rolling car, stumbling a little before spending what little energy he had closing the distance between the two of them. Jack looked the exact same as the day he left, same clothing same scent, same everything if it wasn't for the crushing hug they were in Mark might have believed he was dreaming. He felt a wetness against his shoulders as he realised Jack had finally cracked and started to cry. It was odd Mark was feeling better then he had been in the last 24 hours since Jack left and the Alpha now seemed to be getting worse as an overwhelming sense of guilt radiated from him.

"Where are your begs Jack? I'll put them in the car."

Bob was now standing a little ways away from them, he had wanted to give the two a minute but he also knew they were starting to make a bit of a scene and the internet was already going crazy with pictures and fan theories of what was going on between the two of them the last time they were in this airport together.

"I... I didn't bring any. I was only home for a few hours before I found out what happened, then I jumped right back onto the next flight out... Mark we need to talk."


	20. Just The Facts Bob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asking the questions no one thought to ask, MWHAHAA!!

Jack's words came out crisp and clear, Mark giving a soft nod as a response. The Irishman knew what he said was a sentence to panic about, after all wasn't it the clique to say that when breaking up? But Mark didn’t look like he was about to freak out or panic though, the American was calm, maybe not quite himself but still better then before. They headed back to the car the omega pressed almost fully against Jack's side as they walked, though the alpha didn't mind at all as they climbed into the back seat and comfortably cuddled against each other. Bob didn't let the content silence last long as he sprung forth the first question.

"Did you know this could happen if you left?"

There was a slight bitterness in his voice, sure he knew Jack was a good friend but he had known Mark longer and if his old roommate was in danger the lad knew Bob was going to be on Mark’s side. Jack though shook his head, eyes downcast. He felt stupid, he should have known, he was the one with other family members to educate him.

"I'd love to say I have all the answers but I don't... I was stupid and believed something without checking the facts and... Mark I'm so sorry I never meant to put you through that."

Bob relaxed a little to hear the sincerity in the Irishman's voice but Mark looked confused having still not actually been told what was going on, which he confessed in an instant.

“I don't really know what happened, no one else in my family is like me, I'm kinda lost...” Mark admitted, a hint of sadness laced in his voice.

It was an awkward conversation to have to tell someone they had accidentally bonded themselves to someone and now they were basically one step away from being married to the other for life with no chance of splitting up. Thankfully Bob was there to help, as he had done his own research, which Jack was grateful for. Especially since Jack had just learnt most of his information years before from his sister.

"When you were marking up my neck you kinda bit a spot meant to bond people together... Like it's probably going to look off coloured forever now so everyone can see I've been bonded with, and I kinda smell like you now... Just it's a claim, a full no takebacks claim every other alpha and omega will see in an instant, it's more solid than a wedding ring, are you-- ... Are you ready for that kind of commitment to someone like me?" Jack explained, his voice cracking slightly towards the end, as the fear of rejection to a lifetime bond worried him. Especially since he hadn’t claimed the omega as his own yet.

Bob went on to explain the science behind it, seeming as how Mark appreciated the facts on most things, which Jack was grateful for, as it helped his own education with the subject. His mind though kept looping back to if this was really something Mark would want, what if it's too much for him and he wanted to back out and break off the relationship. There was no way the Irishman would be able to leave the area for fear that Mark would die, and then he would be stuck watching the person he loved fall for someone else... It was safe to say his thoughts got in the way of actually learning too much as Bob and Mark talked out the facts.

However, Mark took it better then expected to be honest, it seemed like he accepted the idea of Jack being his forever rather easily, though maybe it was just because he knew the alternative without the alpha being there was stress and depression, at the very least it was what Jack was thinking at the moment.

"Mark, I'll stay here with you as long as it takes for you to feel comfortable around me. You don't need to jump right into this in fear that I will leave you again, I promise."

Jack’s hand was playing with the omega's hair as he spoke. He told himself it was to keep Mark calm but it was more so for himself, he didn't doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the American, but now he feared what status he was going to have with the omega. Was he the bonded mate, or the accidentally claimed best friend who has to live in a basement or a shed forever because he he didn't want to hurt Mark. Jack could see why his sister had been so firm on teaching him that bonds needed to be agreed upon, he would bond with Mark in an instant if the Omega asked him to and even though it hadn't come up yet Jack was finding himself stressing over things he probably didn't even need to worry about. He really shouldn't have been focusing on the idea that Mark might leave him when there was already so many things that were going to have to change. One of them was going to have to move sooner rather than later. Also what if they didn't actually like sex with each other, or what happens if Mark gets pregnant? The risk of pregnancy increases when bonded to a mate. There were so many things up in the air and it was hard to figure out which needed to be tackled first and with Mark being nothing but a cuddly ball of love right now Jack was finding it increasingly hard to focus, though thankfully it seemed he was stable so there was no rush and it did actually help put the Irishman's darker thoughts at ease.


	21. Think About This For Me

Mark felt regret, but wasn’t sure what it was for, accidentally attaching himself to Jack for the rest of forever? Though it seemed like a good option for his guilt but honestly he was really quite in love with the idea of the Alpha being with him forever... He could move into subclasses and say he regretted making the other rush all the way back to America to save his sorry backside from dieing, or maybe it was better to regret just how selfish he was for his thoughts constantly looping back to how happy he was that Jack was here. They were curled up closely in bed Jack's hand running through Mark's hair as they enjoyed the others presences. There was something on both of their minds but nether of them seemed willing to make the first move to say it. The Omega didn't want to ruin this moment in time but he could feel the anxiety rolling off Jack in waves. He wasn't as stable as he tried to make himself seem and Mark feared if he didn't say anything things would only get worse.

"Jack? You have no idea how happy I am that you're here... I know it's selfish, but I've been wanting you here since before all this went down. It wasn't the heat or the bond that made me fall for you, it was already there before that. I don't know what's going on in your head, I can't read minds, but I know you're feeling anxious and I can only assume it's because you don't know if it's me you actually want to be with, or if it's because of something else..."

Mark's words trailed off as Jack's hand moved to rest on his cheek, slightly shifting the others head so they were eye to eye. his smile looked sad but the Omega could feel the small sense of relief overtaking the anxiety Jack had been experiencing.

"Mark of course I want to be with you! I don't know how you can say you don't read minds if you always know exactly what I need to hear."

Jack scoffed lightly before pressing his forehead to Mark's.

"I told you I'd wait for you to be ready... I'm kinda getting the impression you want to jump right into this now and if you tell me that's what you want I'll do it... But Mark can you answer me a few questions first. What happens if I can't move here? Would you come to Ireland with me? I know we have mating laws that will get you a immigration pass instantly. Are we telling our fans? Suddenly moving in together and basically being married is kinda a big thing I really don't want to hide. And... What happens if you get pregnant? Is that something you ever worried about? This is a big decision and I know traditionally you've already cast your vote since you put the claim on me but we had no idea it was happening and I want to make sure it isn't something you regret and give you a chance to think of everything it actually entails."

It was reasons like this that made Mark fall so hard for Jack, he cared so much for other people, and though he was known as being loud as sporadic he never let it get in the way of other people's choices and lifestyles. The Irishman's words were also well thought out it had clearly been something he had been thinking about in secret and though Mark had not put much thought into it himself hearing Jack bring it up did make him think. The rash side of him said yes in an instant and he had found himself nodding along when Jack had actually been talking but now that there was silence he actually mulled it over. He was perfectly fine with letting his fans know that one was a given, he could probably handle telling everyone he was an Omega as will. It would bring light to the dieing out second gender and maybe he would be able to help a few other people who had no idea what was happening to them and ignoring things like he had. Personally he had to say he would rather stay in America because of the opportunities it gave to his job but Jack seemed to be flourishing in Ireland so he supposed he could handle moving there if it really came down to that. The last thought really hadn't been expected though and he found himself needing extra time on it so after quickly relaying what he was okay with he told Jack to ask him again in the morning if children was something he ever wanted.

Jack seemed understanding of that, as they quickly made up a game plan for what they should do the next day before deciding to lull off to sleep. The Alpha drifting away quickly as Mark laid there pondering what he wanted. Instincts told him yes, his job told him he and Jack could easily support it, his heart told him he did say he wanted children, but the panic in his brain was asking if he really wanted to be the one to bare them. It did sound quite terrifying, but nine months for a life time of happy seemed like a good trade off, and Mark was under the assumption that like any normal relationship they wouldn't actually be trying for a child right away Jack was probably worry over those little slip ups with condoms braking but even that was something they didn't need to worry about for another three months, there was plenty of time to get everything in place so they were as ready as possible to not get pregnant. The Omega was happy with that strategy and told himself he would greet Jack the next day he would be ready for kids when the time came, and that he wanted that claim now.


	22. Beginning Of A New Day

The next morning was met with the welcomed aroma of food, granted it was toast but it was still very much welcomed as Mark peaked his eye opened to see a small coffee mug full of dandelions sitting on his night stand next to a plate of toast. Not too far away was Jack, getting ready for the day. His shirt was off exposing his pale skin and giving a good view of the fading hickeys and claim mark that adorn his neck and made him smile.

"That's not fair, you shouldn't be aloud to look that good first thing in the morning."

Mark hummed sleepily as Jack turned and laughed,

"It's not first thing in the morning it's almost noon."

He informed the omega with grin as he watched him advert his eyes as if to stop the conversation and hold onto the illusion that the morning had not passed. Jack made his way over to the other, pressing his lips to Mark's, once close. The Alpha didn't care if Mark had just woken up, he was Jack's Omega and no amount of morning breath was going to scare him away especially when the red haired male seemed so eager to loop his arms around him and pull Jack close. Mark pressed his lips all over Jack's face, peppering kisses everywhere as Jack once again let out that beautiful laugh of his.

"I love you."

Mark started, pressing his forehead against Jack's so they could see eye to eye, the Alpha opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

"I love you and that's why I have to say now, I don't want to wait. I know you're willing to give me time to think over what I really want but there is nothing to think about. I've always wanted to be with you, I'll happily post a blog this very second telling everyone that Septiplier is real and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. I'll buy you a ring if you want! We can go out as soon as we get out of this bed. If it means being close to you I would gladly move wherever we can make that happen, though you are right to think I'd prefer you here. And lastly ya, I don't want kids right this minute and it's slightly off putting, but when the time comes I won't mind if it happens. I know you'll help me through it if or when it does happen. So don't you dare try and give me more questions to spend half the night mulling over what I already know in my heart. I want you. I choose you. So ether claim me already or tell me that you aren't interested."

Mark held his ground determination shining in his eyes and force behind his words that Jack had to smile at. This was the Mark he was use to seeing the one with a will and strong ambitions that were not wavered, it was clear that heat was not clouding his judgment and if it was the claim making him say it there would be a lot more submission in his voice and actions.

"How could I say no, when you have such fire behind your eyes. They're perfect, you're perfect."

Jack muttered, shifting his weight so he could hold himself above Mark, one hand touching the Omega's cheek thumb lightly caressing it as the Irishmen pressed kisses to the others lips. Tentatively the kisses moved down along Mark's jaw, the only real rush was from his instincts telling him to claim the other back but he could ignore it for now as he watched Mark's eyes flutter closed his head tilting up exposing his neck to the Alpha. Jack gave a soft sort of purring sound against Mark's skin before nipping lightly at an area, leaving a few hickeys here and there as a sort of revenge for the markings he himself still had covering his own neck before moving onto his actual target. Mark's hand had weaved itself into Jack's faded green hair, his breath shook slightly as Jack took his claim, sealing their fates together forever in that moment. The Alpha drew back slightly afterward getting a good look at Mark to see if the other was alright only to be dragged into a kiss he was not at all going to refuse.

This moment was sweet, intimate and meaningful everything the two of them needed to really feel connected, but all moments must come to an end and being mates did not mean they were actually ready to push their relationship farther than what it was at this instants as they soon pulled away from each other and moved to actually start the day. A meal of cold toast over a conversation about a mug full of dandelions brought the two into a fit of laughter and alerted the rest of the house that they were up and descent as Bob and Chica soon joined them in the room, making a crumby mess of Mark's bed as the time passed. There was still a long day ahead of them as they put the work into finding out just what life had in store for them next but for now they were happy and ready to face the next chapter of their lives.

_"So, did you mean it when you said you'd get me a ring later today? Cause I think I'd say yes."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where it ends for now, but you should expect some one shots posted here and there in the future.


End file.
